dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeda Shingen
Takeda Shingen (武田信玄) is the 10th Generation Lightning Guardian of the Gucci Famiglia, he is fiercely loyal but keeps everything to himself. He was a son of a very well known Japanese swordsman that erected a school about kenjutsu in Italy. His skill with a sword and being a distant relative of the Gucci family, he was taken in and trained to become their Lightning guardian. Appearance And Personality Takeda is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Kenshin has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has onyx eyes and fair skin like most members of his family. Takeda rarely speaks, he only opens his mouth when someone needs his approval or when his boss wants to speak with him. He is a man of honor and will not harm an opponent that's not armed. But when someone tries to attack him from behind or trick him, he will release a powerful burst of Lightning to momentarily give him the power to strike back at his opponents. He has an extreme hatred for the Shimon family for hurting their 9th boss during their ambush at the Vongola inheritance ceremony, this was further heated up when Tsuna accepted them and befriended Enma. Which led to Vicki cutting all ties to the Vongola, he and his family share the same trait of laughing when hearing or seeing their enemies suffering or losing. Like the time where he heard from Dino that the entire Shimon family was ambushed and badly hurt, he just smiled. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Takeda embodies the Samurai principle of the body and soul. He is calm and patient, he calculates his attacks and strikes at the right moment. His swordsmanship is on a master level compared to the Varia's Squalo or the Rain Guardian of the Vongola. With his Lightning Ring, he is capable of channeling lightning through his blade and can paralyze anyone stabbed by it. Gucci Lightning Ring Takeda is the weilder of the Gucci famiglia's lightning ring. Which he uses in tandem with his Katana. He is capable of lightning based attacks and can also cast a paralysis attack on anyone. He can call out thunder out of the blue and can kill a enemy with an A+ ring. He can also move on high speeds with his element's help, that's why he got the nickname, "Lightning Demon."